I can't control myself
by iwassnorlaxinapastlife
Summary: Dan won't admit he has feelings for Phil but will Phil admit his feelings Dan? PHAN smut (my first story sorry if its bad)
1. Dan

Dan POV:

I watched his beautiful face as he tried to decide what to watch.

"Pokémon or great British bake off?"

I thought for a bit, then answered with "Pokémon". I only chose it because he liked it better that great British bake off.

"Cool. Um, are you okay?" Shit. He caught me staring at him. "Uh yeah 'course I am!" I quickly replied.

"Okay…" he said uncertainly.

"Do you want some food?" I asked to distract him. It worked. "Yeah sure! Can you get me some of those sour patch kids please?"

"Yep brb," he laughed then went back to watching Pokémon. I walked out the sitting room and into the kitchen. As I did, I let out a huge sigh of relief. That was a close one. We've been living together for ages now; I have to get over these stupid 'feelings' for Phil. It's probably because I see him so much, I notice stuff about him. That's all. I mean he's my best friend. I don't have actual 'feelings' for him. I can't.

I grab a pack of sour patch kids from the cupboard for Phil and some maltesers for me. I go back to the sitting room and chuck the sweets at Phil's head. "Hey! Dan! That hurt you know." He laughed. I chuckled and sat down next to him, popping open the maltesers. "Pokémon finished while you were gone, should we watch something else?"

"Uh yeah what's on?" I ask. He turns to get the remote and a twist of dark black hair falls over his eyes. It was so beautiful the way it fell, the silkiness of it. I desperately wanted to just run my fingers through it. Then I remembered, I can't like Phil. Not _that_ way! Just stop it Dan.

" There's nothing on! Wow, the evening telly is getting so bad now. Soon it'll be worse than daytime TV!" Phil said, annoyed.

"Here give me the remote. There must be something on!" He was right though there was nothing. "Okay well the only thing I can see is this weird film, I think it's a romance though."

"What's wrong with that? Everyone needs a bit of romance." He joked.

We ended up watching it. During the sex scene Phil and I looked awkwardly at each other, giggling a bit. I loved the way his tongue sometimes poked out his mouth when he laughed. It was so adorable. No Dan, not again! Jesus what's wrong with me? Maybe I just need to get some rest. I get up and say, "I'm heading to bed now, have fun watching your sexy film on your own."

"Shut up! Goodnight. Remember tomorrow we're meeting Chris at the pub." he answered.

"Yeah I won't forget, night." I yawned back.

"Night."


	2. Here goes

Phil POV:

Dan was acting strange again tonight. I keep catching him staring at me. I know I'm not attractive but does he have to keep staring at me like I'm hideous? It only makes me feel worse. Of course he would never find me attractive, he's straight. If only he knew how much I liked him. I'm bi and have been my whole life really, but he has always been straight. Well he's never actually said that but I assume he is. I mean he's had girlfriends and stuff so he must be.

I just love him so much though. The way he moves. The way he talks. The way he laughs. Everything about him is perfect. I adore his eyes, a gorgeous dark brown colour. He's the only person I can truly be myself with.

Dan POV:

I stripped down to my sweats and climbed into my warm, comfy bed. Tomorrow I would have to do something about this Phil situation.

Phil POV: I turned the TV off and put the sweet packets in the bin. Then went down the corridor to my bedroom. Then I had an idea. It's time I told Dan. I mean isn't that what's best. It's better that he knows and I need to get it off my chest. My mind was made up. I changed direction and quietly waited outside Dan's room. Was I really about to do this? Yes. I have to. I knocked a couple of times.

"Yeah?" Dan called.

"It's me."

"Yeah I'm not idiot who else could it be! What is it?" he laughed. I took a deep breath and said,

"I need to tell you something, can I come in?"

" Um okay… Come in the doors not locked." He answered.

I pushed open the door to find a half dressed Dan sitting in his bed. Holy mother of lions he is hot. Then I realised I was staring at his bare chest. " Um right. I need to tell you something important."

"Well what is it?" he asked impatiently. I sat down at the end of his bed. Here goes.

"Dan, I think I like you. A lot. Like more than friends."


	3. I need to touch you again

Dan POV:

I stared at Phil. Did he really just say that? Is this real? Am I dreaming? Crap what do I say? What do I do? Do I like him? Okay maybe I like him a little bit. But I'm not gay. Or maybe I am. I don't know what to think this is so confusing!

"I'm so sorry Dan, I'll just leave, I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"No Phil don't leave I'm just a bit confused. And don't be sorry I'm glad you told me." I think I know what to do now.

"Okay well what's your uh response then? Do you mid living with someone who's gay? Well I'm not I'm Bi actually but do you mind?" Phil rambled on, getting nervous.

"Phil of course I don't mind! You're my best friend! In fact…" I suddenly leaned in and kissed Phil.

Fireworks exploded and my heart felt like it was about to take flight. It felt amazing. Phil leaned into it and grabbed my face. I ran my hand through his hair and tugged on his lip, telling him to open his mouth. He did and I slipped my tongue inside. We fought for dominance but I won. I moved my tongue round and tasted him. It was wonderful. On account of needing air, we pulled away. Wow. Did that really just happen. All I know now is I love Phil more than anything and need to feel him again.

"Um okay. Whoa, that was incredible. Was it incredible for you or should I just go?" Phil looked at me with worry.

"Don't be stupid, I kissed you! Of course it was incredible you idiot!" I laughed.

"Phil I like you more than anything, do you uh wanna go out sometime?" I asked.

"I would love to Dan."

Phil POV:

My heart felt like exploding. I can't believe this is happening. Are my dreams coming true finally? Dan likes me! And he wants to go out with me!

"I feel like I need to touch you again, my heart feels like it's aching without you." Dan says.

"Then maybe you should touch me again." I reply. Before I can say anything else, I'm pinned to the bed and Dan is leaning over me.

"Okay then." He whispers. He breathes out heavily over my face. It smells of vanilla and makes me shudder in pleasure.

His face is almost touching mine and I lean in to close the gap. We kiss, rough and passionate. His hand glides up my body and under my shirt. He strokes my chest and lightly grazes my skin with his nails making me moan into the kiss. He pulls away and smiles sneakily. He's going to tease me. 


	4. i love you with all my heart

(sorry if this is bad, it's my first sex scene so yeah and its in third person because i found it too hard to write first person for this, so enjoy even though its really bad)

Phil was already growing hard as Dan straddled him. They kissed roughly while Phil ran his hand down to the top of Dan's sweats, causing him to moan slightly. Dan moved his attention to Phil's neck, sucking and biting. He wasn't going to stop until he'd marked Phil as his own. As he lightly tugged on Phil's skin, a small whimper escaped his mouth, turning him on even more.

"Dan please, I need you to." Phil whispered.

"Need me to do what Phil?" Dan replied evilly. He knew exactly what Phil wanted. It was just more fun to watch him squirm.

"Please Dan, touch me" Phil said embarrassed. Without saying anything, Dan slowly started to pull down Phil's tight jeans. He stopped halfway making Phil groan impatiently.

"I don't think you're ready yet" Dan said sweetly. Phil was a wreck by now.

"Please Dan please" he whimpered. Dan swept his tongue down Phil's neck and onto his chest, stopping at his hard nipples. He lightly pressed his tongue on one and Phil let out a moan.

"Okay, now your ready" Dan smiled as he pulled the jeans down fully, flinging them across the room. Phil tried to do the same with Dan's sweats but Dan wouldn't let him.

"Not yet" he said simply.

Dan pulled Phil's boxers down unbearably slowly until at last he was free. Phil lightly traced his fingers over Dan's chest, causing him to sigh happily. Dan looked down at Phil's naked body, admiring it.

"What?" asked Phil. He tried to move and cover up his hard member, embarrassed. "I know I'm not attractive but do you have to stare like that?"

"What?! Of course you're attractive Phil! I'm staring because I'm admiring you. You're the most beautiful human on this planet and if anyone thinks otherwise then they're just a bunch of twats"

"Oh," Phil was taken by surprise. No one ever thought he was attractive. "I love you Dan." He said. Dan smiled at him, then leaned over and connected their lips in a soft, slow kiss.

"I love you too Phil."

Dan shook of his sweats so he was only in his underwear. Phil grabbed his face and they shared a passionate kiss, while Dan moved his hand down to Phil's achingly hard member. He started to rub the base making Phil buck his hips and moan. Dan moved his head down seductively and licked the pre cum of the tip. Phil grasped Dan's head and ran his fingers through the soft brown hair. He let out a loud string of moans as Dan took his whole member into his mouth and slowly started to suck.

"Dan.. Fuck.. Yes.. Please" he breathed. Dan moved his head up and down faster and faster, Phil pushing his head down.

"Fuck Dan I'm so close" he shouted. What would the neighbours think? Phil finally came as he screamed Dan's name in uncontrollable pleasure. His heart took flight and it felt like electricity was flowing through his body. As he rode his orgasm out, Dan rolled over, pleased with his work.

When Phil had calmed down, he noticed Dan still had an erection.

"Phil, I want you inside me, now." Dan said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Gladly," Phil agreed, excited. Dan pulled his underwear off so they were both naked. Phil spread Dan's legs and glided his fingers up the inside of his thighs.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Dan breathed. Phil nodded and proceeded to stick a finger in Dan's hole. Before he could though, Dan stopped him and rolled over to grab a bottle of lube from under his bed. Phil raised his eyebrows and giggled.

"Shut up." Dan blushed. Phil rubbed some of the lube around Dan's hole and put some on his fingers. Then he stuck one in slowly. Dan let out a small whimper of pain.

"Sorry," Phil stuck another in and started to spread and scissor him until he thought he was ready. Dan's cries of pain soon became cries of pleasure as Phil slowly entered him. He waited for a sign that Dan was ready, Then started to draw out nearly all the way. Then thrust back in again, getting a rhythm. Dan moaned softly as Phil thrust in and out again and again.

"Oh god, you're so tight" Phil mumbled in pleasure. Then Dan let out huge cry of satisfaction as Phil hits his sweet spot.

"Just there Phil, please" He whispered. He goes again, aiming for Dan's prostrate every time.

"Phil, I'm going to cum, I'm so close," Dan breathes heavily with excitement.

"Me too Dan" Then Phil could feel Dan tighten around him as he screamed in pleasure. He came over the bed and Phil came soon after him, spilling out inside Dan. He drew out of Him and rolled over in exhaustion. Dan pulled him close and whispered in his ear; "I love you with all my heart Phil."

"I love you too Dan." They took off the now dirty covers and snuggled into Dan's bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
